Sunset Confession
by girlZ-Night-oUt
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran was sitting on the hill and just letting time pass by. then suddenly Syaoran asks her if she really loves him... what did she say? R&R! thanks!


Card Captor Sakura isn't mine

Card Captor Sakura isn't mine! I don't own CCS. I just would like to share stories using these characters… CCS is not mine and never will be.

The sun is almost setting. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting together on the grass, very peacefully and full of love. Syaoran's arms were wrapped around _his cherry blossom_ and Sakura just tilt her head, resting on the right shoulder of Syaoran. They really look so perfect with one another, as if they were meant for each other , as if they were made to livein this world just to be with each other. They really fit each other. No other boy can match the sweet and innocent but very adventurous type of Sakura, only Syaoran can. AND no other girl, except Sakura, can fit into Syaoran's personality, as very logistic, serious but at the same time sweet and loving. Nothing… or no one can ever break them up. They trust each other so much. Their love is just enough for the two of them, a few friends and family. Though most is just enough for the two of them.

The wind blew against them. This made Sakura close her eyes as she feels the wind passing by in her face. It's so gentle and light. She feels so peaceful, just right after a very stressful day from the real world. She loves doing this just before the sun sets, especially with her very own, SYAORAN.

Syaoran started to brush Sakura's hair gently with his right hand that was wrapped around her. He felt so light and happy just to be with the love of his life.

Syaoran breath deeply and said, "Do you love me?"

Well, of course she does! Syaoran knows this, but he likes hearing it by Sakura. Though this was just an affirming question that Syaoran know the answer about, actually, this shocked Sakura still.

"What kind of question is that?!" Sakura sit straight and looked directly at Syaoran.

"Do you?" he crocked his left eyebrow, ignoring what Sakura asked.

With this, Sakura realized that he really just want her to say what she feels about him, even though he knows the answer. So she joked around and went back around his arms. She leaned on his shoulder and rested her head on the same spot her head was just before she sat up because of the question and pulled his right arm around her.

"Do I?" countering Syaoran's question, "hmmm… I don't know… maybe?"

"Maybe?" Syaoran's voice is serious and there are no added, even just a bit, joking or sarcasm. He was confirming Sakura's answer.

"I don't know. Why'd you ask?" Sakura sat back up.

"You don't know? Why?" totally ignoring Sakura's question.

"I'll answer if… you answer first my question." Sakura held Syaoran's right hand in hers and felt how strong and firm his had can hold her. It was warm and comforting.

"Why did I ask?" confirming if it was the question Sakura wanted an answer to and he got a small nod from Sakura.

"Well… I just would like to know if you still do. We've been together forever and I would like to know if you still love me… I want to know if you do or if the only reason you are staying in this relationship is because you're afraid to hurt me. I love you and I wouldn't wanna lose you. It would be hard to live without you. And I want to know if you feel the same way." Then he kissed Sakura's hands.

Sakura blushed with this sudden action of Syaoran.

"Now would you answer my question?" Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes directly and deeply and continued, "Do… you… love me?"

"Love? YOU?!" then Sakura shook her head sideways and looked sad.

Syaoran's heartbeat was rising and he felt really bad. He thought Sakura's answer with the action of the shaking of head was a NO. He never thought that Sakura would actually stop loving him. He was really shocked. He was about to say something when Sakura just kissed him. Sakura's kiss with Syaoran was really heavenly and was really deep. This shocked Syaoran even more. This also confused him, so much! he thought she didn't like him anymore but then she kisses her deeply and very meaningful.

"I wouldn't know," Sakura said after the kiss.

"What do you mean? Can you just clear things up?" this really made Syaoran confused.

"I wouldn't know." Sakura was really making thing complicated for Syaoran. That was the only answer Sakura gave Syaoran.

"Don't you love anymore?" he asked again.

Sakura smiled sweetly and said, "I don't know…"

"And what's that supposed to mean? No? Yes?"

Then Sakura stood while also pulling up Syaoran into his feet. And hugged him tightly. She rested her head on the curve of his neck and started to whisper.

"I don't know… how I would live without you by my side. I wouldn't know if I would even survive without you holding me. I wouldn't know what love is if I would stop loving you. I don't know if I'll be able to live long without you protecting me." Then she giggled a bit and continued, "of course I do love you! How can I live without you?! You are my life. I love you, till the ends of the world. I can never imagine life without my _wolf._ I LOVE YOU!"

Then Syaoran hugged her back, really tight and as if never letting go. Then he felt Sakura kissing his neck. This made him really happy and he was back into his true self. He thought he really had lost his love. He thought that it was all over between them. He thought that _his_ cherry blossoms, the Sakura that he owns is not his anymore. He thought he can never be loved by Sakura anymore. It was really nerve racking and tension breaker experience.

"I will love you… always, Syaoran" Sakura said softly on the ear of Syaoran.

With this, Syaoran pushed Sakura to be able to look at her directly. They were face to face already and the sun is setting already, almost half of the sun set already. Then Syaoran kissed her gently and deeply. Sakura just let him take over her because she knows that he mean no harm to her. She knows that whatever that he is to do with her, she will always be safe. The kiss between was everlasting. There was still a spark in the kiss. Syaoran cupped her cheek and he pulled Sakura closer and higher with his right hand. Sakura, on the other hand, just wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.

And there, they know how much they both love each other. They were refreshed by how they truly madly intimately love one another. That they cannot live without the other, that they are really for each other, that they fit with one another.

……THE END…..

So how was it? Great? Please review. I need it, I would want to know how your reaction or comment about my story is.


End file.
